


Day 188

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [188]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [188]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 188

Huon was back in the library with his teacher, Potential. She still wore the form of his former wife, something that had taken some getting used to. Together, they poured over ancient texts. Huon reminded himself that that wasn’t correct. He was absorbing memories from mages past, his mind just interpreted them as books because they were familiar to him.

Potential was showing him memories of a woman, and elf, who was a hero in her day. Isseya had been a warden during the fourth Blight. She had learned the secrets of blood magic in order to save all of Thedas from the Darkspawn. She had started small, just using blood magic to enhance her existing power, but she later was able to do some truly marvelous things. Without her Garahel, another elf, might never have been able to defeat the Archdemon and save Thedas.

Potential whispered more secrets that not even Isseya had realized. She was able to work wonders, not only because of her natural talent, but because of the source of her power. Her own elven blood and the magical blood of the griffons.

“If you follow this path,” Potential said, “you can unlock the virtually unlimited power stored within the blood of the elvhen. You can achieve anything you desire.”

“All I want is my books back,” Huon said. Potential laughed. She flicked her eyes to a nearby shelf and more books flew towards Huon, opening their contents to him. They were Varric’s fictions, just as he remembered them, only better. The scenes depicted came to life before him, his imagination giving them shape in the Fade.

“You aim too low. Where is your ambition Huon? With the power in your blood you could topple empires, or build one of your own. Forget what you think is possible Huon, what is it you really want?”

Huon thought a long time before he answered. He had uncovered many secrets in his time, many things lost to history. History was full of humans, and sometimes dwarves who experimented with magical feats. Always, it was those they considered ‘lesser’ who were sacrificed ‘for the greater good.’ All the greater good ever seemed to entail was more power for those who already had the most. What Huon discovered he in fact did want, was to change the way the world worked. He wanted a return to the days of Arlathan when elves lived forever in harmony with the natural world. When the creators watched over their people literally, and not just metaphorically.

“I want to free the elvhen creators from their prison.”

Potential smiled.

“When you think big, you think really big,” she said. “This is a task worthy of the greatness of your blood. You will need to be patient, bide your time, prepare, grow strong, and when the time is right, you need to be prepared to strike without hesitation.” 

Huon nodded. He was prepared.

“We must start with theory,” Potential said. “You cannot practice blood magic in the circle. When the time is right you must escape, and you must be prepared to sever all ties to your old life.” Huon nodded again. “We will start with something simple: how to bind the lesser spirits of the Beyond to your will...”


End file.
